Integrated chips are formed by complex fabrication processes, during which a workpiece is subjected to different steps to form one or more semiconductor devices. Some of the processing steps may comprise formation of a thin film onto the semiconductor substrate. Thin films can be deposited onto a semiconductor substrate in a low pressure processing chamber using physical vapor deposition.
Physical vapor deposition is typically performed by acting on a target material to convert the target into a vapor. Often, a target material is acted upon by a plasma comprising a plurality of high energy ions. The high energy ions collide with the target material, dislodging particles into the vapor. The vapor is transported to a semiconductor substrate, upon which the vapor accumulates to form a thin film.